Core grant support for 73 basic and clinical cancer research grants covering eight interdisciplinary disciplines of orientation: carcinogenesis, tumor immunology, developmental chemotherapeutics, viral oncology, leukemia/lymphoma, breast cancer, neurotumors, and lung Cancer. Specific areas cover: environmental carcinogenesis, viral-chemical co-carcinogenesis, DNA processing, transcriptional controls, RNA processing, feedback transport controls, polynuclear hydrocarbons, diazo compounds microphage, lymphocytes, metabolic characteristics, feline leukemia, immune response, and pyrasalo-Imidazole (IMPY). Shared resources include a radiochemistry lab, a tumor procurement lab, a clinical chemotherapeutics lab, and an interdisciplinary oncology unit clinical ward.